Chemical, Strowberry Milk, and Your Smile
by Crazyun
Summary: Ini semua tentang Kimia, susu kotak rasa strowberry, dan senyuman Okuda Manami yang membuat Karma mati kutu. Semacam Karma meminum susu kotak strowberry dengan campuran bahan Kimia yang dibuat oleh Manami./another oneshot for KaruMana shipper/


**Assasination Classroom** **Yuusei Matsui**

 _Warning_ : OOC, _typo_ , _mainstream, too much short fiction,_ de el el.

 _Pairing_ : Akabane Karma X Okuda Manami

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Okuda Manami menyukai Kimia sesederhana Akabane Karma menyukai susu kotak rasa strawberry. Sayang, Karma tidak pernah bisa menemukan bagian sederhana dari tahapan rasa tertariknya pada Manami. Mau dikata alasannya tertarik pada Manami adalah karena Manami itu hebat dalam meracik racun sehingga bisa menambah koleksi kejahilannya... tidak juga. Karma sulit menerjemahkan perasaannya terhadap Manami. Pemuda paling jenius di kelas 3-E Kunugigaoka itu betah saat berada dekat dengan Manami, Karma paham, sampai situ dia mengerti. Yang tidak bisa dia mengerti adalah bagaimana bisa dia betah merangkap gelisah saat dekat dengan Manami? Karma sering kok dekat dengan anak perempuan di kelasnya. Nakamura Rio misalnya, orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai dirinya dalam versi gadis kalau sudah menyangkut kejahilan itu juga punya hubungan yang baik dengan Karma. Atau Kayano yang selalu nempel dengan si surai biru tampang menipu. Karma merasa tidak ada yang aneh selama berdekatan dengan anak-anak perempuan di kelasnya, tidak ada tuh rasa betah dan gelisah. Rasanya sama saat Karma berada di dekat Karasuma- _sensei_ atau si jidat lebar Maehara. Biasa saja, kalau diistilahkan, kayak kucing ngeliat semangka. Lalu kenapa saat berada dekat dengan Manami dia merasa apa yah... betah tapi tak kuat juga dekat berlama-lama, gelisah. Seperti yang sudah diucapkannya dalam hati.

Entah berawal dari mana, tidak ada yang tahu pasti sejak kapan Karma mulai sering sekali mengamati punggung kecil Manami dari bangkunya, bahkan yang bersangkutan sampai kaget kenapa bisa dia punya _hobby_ baru konyol seperti ini. Karma pribadi sih kurang puas hanya dengan melihat punggung milik Manami yang sepertinya enak untuk diusap saat berpelukan itu, tapi masih lebih baik dibanding harus melihat langsung wajah polosnya yang tablo tapi gemesin. Karma menghela napas, lagi. Kicauan Irina- _sensei_ diabaikannya, kepala yang dipenuhi warna merah itu lebih memilih mengamati meja tanpa buku miliknya. Mengamati meja itu intens seiring makin jauh pikirannya mencari alasan.

Ada apa dengan dirinya?

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Karma itu bukan tipe yang suka saat dikendalikan. Ketimbang dikendalikan, dia lebih memiliki minat untuk mengendalikan. Kondisi tak jelas yang kerap berimbas pada suasana hatinya akhir-akhir ini sama menyebalkan dengan Okajima yang terlalu blak-blakkan soal ukuran gadis di kelas mereka.

Bisa turun derajat seorang Akabane Karma jika terus pontang-panting dikendalikan ketidakjelasan mengenai suasana hatinya yang seperti pancaroba kalau sudah dekat dengan Manami. Dengan berbekal tekad yang sudah mantab, Karma berniat mencari tahu langsung dari sumber masalahnya. Dia akan memastikan sendiri dengan cara mengajak Okuda Manami bertemu secara enam mata.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Sudah terhitung tujuh belas menit lebih tiga detik sejak bel keluar berkumandang, sapaan alakadarnya dari Itona _and the gang_ juga sudah Karma pastikan sebagai penghuni semi akhir kelas 3-E yang meninggalkan kelas butut mereka. Namun selama itupun Karma menyandar di samping pintu kelas, tidak juga ditemukannya tanda-tanda akan muncul sosok yang sudah menyebabkan Karma menunggu. Karena pada dasarnya Karma bukanlah anak yang sabaran, dengan gontai dia melangkah ke dalam kelas, menyebabkan netra merkuri miliknya menangkap sosok satu-satunya gadis di kelas itu tengah merapikan alat tulis. Gerakan kelewat pelan dari gadis penggila Kimia berimbas pada terhentinya langkah Karma secara mendadak.

Lelet nian gerakan Okuda Manami dimata Karma.

Putar ke arah lain, bagaimana bisa orang yang hanya merapikan alat tulis terlihat begitu fantastik dimatanya? Perasaan, Karma sering deh melihat Irina- _sensei_ melenggok dengan sensual bak model majalah dewasa, tapi biasa aja tuh. Lalu apa masalahnya?

Lihat? Tubuh Karma jadi bereaksi diluar kewajaran.

"Okuda-san," Bahkan tanpa izin darinya, sapaan itu terlontar begitu saja. Meninggalkan reaksi terkejut dari sosok yang dia ucap barusan melalui bibirnya yang terkenal tajam, lidahnya juga tak kalah tajam kok.

"Karma-kun. Kukira sudah pulang."

Jujur, Karma tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja Manami ucapkan. Perhatian Karma sepenuhnya jatuh pada bibir Manami. Akabane muda itu terus saja berjalan mendekat ke arah Manami.

"A-Ano, Karma-kun kenapa masih ada di sini?"

Aaaaaa~ lihatlah! Bibir _peach_ milik gadis di depannya bergerak-gerak lucu sekali. Terlihat sedikit bergetar entah karena apa. Karma suka deh melihatnya.

Manami, melihat Karma yang sejak tadi hanya membatu dengan ekspresi yang... entahlah, mulai menyimpulkan secara sepihak.

"G-Gomen, a-ano, a-aku akan pergi s-sekarang." Sebisa mungkin Manami menegakkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap Karma dengan lebih baik. Sekuat usahannya menatap Karma, Manami juga berusaha tak kalah kuat untuk memberikan senyum tulus.

Fatal bagi Karma.

Pemuda itu akhirnya tau kenapa jantungnya selalu cenat-cenut kalau dekat Manami—

"Bisa kau diam, Okuda-san?"

"Eh?"

"Bicara sekali lagi, aku akan menciummu sekarang!" Ancam karma dengan pasti.

"EEEEEEEEEH?"

—Senyum Manami ternyata penuh bahaya pengancam nyawa. Tapi Karma suka karena senyuman Manami sama manisnya dengan susu kotak strawberry yang menjadi minuman favoritnya.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **A/N :** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ SAYA NAGIH NGETIK KARUMANA , Asli, ancaman Karma itu ngasal. Karena mentok, terciptalah ancaman kissu ala Babang Karma. Btw kalau ada yang pengen _request,_ bilang aja. Mumpung lagi doyan-doyannya nih saya ngetik KaruMana. Kalau bisa sih temannya yang ringan-ringan dan minim konflik. Kalau bisa lagi nih, saya usahain update. Soalnya saya masih punya fic yang belum komplit/ya ngapain lu nawari diri/ah mendadaak galau kalau diinget. Sampai sini dulu yah.

Sampai ketemu di fict lain :D


End file.
